


A Moth to a Flame

by rhaelias



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: 1x08 spoilers, F/M, Post 1x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhaelias/pseuds/rhaelias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley has finally found someone who could shed some light on where she came from but is drawn away back into New Orleans and realizes what has happened to the father of her child. (I recommend you watch 1x08 promo if you haven't yet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moth to a Flame

Hayley scrambled through a field of twigs and broken branches, as her eyes fixed upon a man’s back named Jackson who presumed he knew about her family or rather the clan they derived from. She held the bible that consisted of several lists of names of her ancestors, close to her body knowing it was practically the only solid piece of hope she had of finding any real family or home.

To Hayley’s surprise, Jackson immediately stopped as he recognised the sight in front of him. It wasn’t long until she realized what made him look as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest. Dead werewolves, scattered recklessly across an encampment as fresh blood dripped out of their wounds while hearts were rooted into the soil. Hayley’s arms instinctively enveloped her swollen belly as if trying to protect it from whatever did this.

“What the hell happened here?” Hayley breathed before Jackson took a step forward, trying to avoid stepping on the bodies.

Jackson slowly turned around to face her and shook his head, “It had to be the vampires. Who else other than those bloodsuckers would slaughter a clan of werewolves?”

“ _The_ vampires?” Hayley asked with curiosity.

Looking down, as if trying to recall something from the past, Jackson said, “A couple months back, apparently word was out that there was a werewolf running about in New Orleans and after that Marcel guy found out, he’s been practically on the hunt for the rest of us.”

Hayley shifted in her spot before stuttering, “You’re looking at that werewolf.”

Jackson furrowed his eyebrows, “You do know how stupid that was, right? Stepping into that creepy town? Marcel could’ve gotten you killed.”

Hayley restlessly changed the subject, “Look, it’s a long story. You said you’d give me a load of information about where I came from. Do you have it or not?”

Jackson looked back onto the field of dead werewolves and back to Hayley and sighed, “That information would still be available if the person who had it was still alive.” Hayley cringed realising her fallen hope.

“But…” he said hesitantly, “I might know something that could help. I didn’t want to tell you this before ‘cause let’s just say I wasn’t really high on trusting some random werewolf girl.” Hayley rolled her eyes. He continued, “Every night at this encampment, I would always patrol the woods at night and me being silent enough, I’d come across a group of werewolves meeting up as if they were like this secret society who handled business that went beyond the woods. Last night, this new guy called Craig apparently stopped by-“

“Did you say Craig?” Hayley squinted her eyes as if she remembered that name before she realised.

“Why, do you know him?” Jackson asked with as much curiosity as Hayley. The little wolf looked at the bible in her hands and quickly scrambled to the last few names in the book. Her eyes fixed upon the name above hers: Craig Labonair.

Hayley wasn’t about to jump into conclusions, “What else did you hear?”

Jackson’s tone was now more confident as if he knew there was a connection to be made, “I remember them talking about some woman who was sick or something like that and this Craig guy wanted to ask for help. So they gave it. Just like that. That kind of treatment almost never happens. Werewolves here go through a process or some kind of negotiation if they were to ever be put in a position to help other people from other clans. Craig barely voiced a ‘please’. “he raised his eyebrows, “this woman was royalty.”

_Some kind of royalty to the werewolves of this region._

Tyler’s words throbbed in her head as she tried to process everything she’s been told.

Jackson stepped forward out of curiosity and gently pulled her cardigan back enough to expose her right shoulder. His eyes scanned the crescent birth mark and levelled back his gaze onto Hayley’s and mumbled, “That guy had the same mark as you.” He released his fingers from her clothes and stood back in his position, “And you know what that stands for right? Royalty. So wherever this guy came from, I’ll bet on it you’d find your family.”

Hayley nodded as her lips parted to exhale a heavy sigh, “Tell me you’ve managed to hear a location in the middle of their conversation.”

“They mentioned scratch about where they were keeping this woman. It seemed like Craig didn’t trust them enough spill on the details-“ he halted his sentence and looked at Hayley.

“What?” she asked anxiously.

Jackson seized the book from Hayley’s small hands and scanned the names, “Labonair,” he whispered, “you two have the same last names which practically means you’re blood-related right? Get your hands on a witch and a locator spell can do the job.”

Hayley shook her head, “How? Shouldn’t I need something that holds a connection to this guy.” Jackson furrowed his eye brows and said, “When Craig left the encampment, fortunately he passed my patrol area and he dropped this.” He took out a crescent-shaped amulet attached to a thin string and held it out to Hayley but before she could take it, he pulled back his arm and looked at her, “But you need to promise me something first.”

“What is it?” Hayley rested her hands on her hip as she leaned to the side.

“Promise me that you’d take me with you when you go. I can’t stay here, the only protection I had is gone.” Jackson’s expression shouted desperation as Hayley slowly nodded and accepted the amulet.

Suddenly, a vibration emitted from Hayley’s pocket until she realised she took Elijah’s phone in case she encountered danger along the road. Hayley took out the phone and pressed it to her ear, “Yeah Rebekah, what’s up?”

“Where is Elijah! He needs to come down to the French Quarter right now!”

Hayley flinched as her expression grew anxious, “Wait, what happened?”

“I’ve done something I shouldn’t have done…it’s Klaus.”

Despite previous events, that name remained to strike something in her, “Klaus?” Hayley leaned into the phone and snatched a curious glance from Jackson in front of him.

The little wolf hung up and just when she was about to leave, she looked at Jackson, “You should come with me. Marcel’s guys could still be roaming around here, it’s not safe. They won’t recognise a werewolf when they see one, trust me.”

Jackson was hesitant but he eventually followed Hayley out of the woods not far behind.

 

* * *

 

The closer Hayley got to the French Quarter, the more she heard the chants and screams of vampires, as she grew anxious to know what had happened. Hayley fixed her eyes on a crowd gathered around Marcel’s courtyard as if they were watching something important which made her quicken her pace towards it. Jackson tried to avoid losing sight of her behind her.

Hayley pushed through the crowd until she reached the front and was caught shocked at the sight in front of her. It was Klaus, arms outstretched and chained to two posts as his face was almost close to rage.

“Holy shit.” She muttered under her breath as she looked around to see every vampire in New Orleans chanting whatever threat they had left in them. As much as she couldn’t stand Klaus’s impulse and his thirst for power, he was still the father of her child and she didn’t want another dysfunctional family on her hands. She about to step forward before Jackson grabbed on her arm, “Think hard before you do anything rash.”

Hayley stood still for a moment before releasing her arm from his grasp and continuing to walk towards Klaus. Suddenly, the crowd grew silent as their eyes feasted on the werewolf girl walking towards the impulsive, notorious hybrid on the levelled podium. It wasn’t long before Klaus realized the absence of voices sounding his imminent defeat as he shifted his glance from the ground to the sight in front of him. He could’ve sworn than he thought he’d never see that smart-aleck face again after what happened in that cabin.

Klaus mumbled under his breath, “What are you doing, little wolf?” 

Hayley’s steps were nothing but more frightening and slower than the other as she closed her eyes, hoping she won’t get trampled on a bunch of vampires in the next few seconds. Hayley halted her stride when she realized she was exactly in the middle of the courtyard and turned to face the visage of Marcel standing beside the weakened hybrid.

Her voice was confident and precise, fixing her glare on the vampire, “Unchain him.”

It didn’t take long for Marcel to expose that infamous smile of him followed by a laugh that made her grew restless. He remarked, “You know, it seems like this family has a bad habit of intruding my business. You people just keep comin’ don’t you?”

Hayley stole a glance from Rebekah who stood nervously behind him and pursed her lips tightly as she realized what she was going to do next. She turned around and stared apologetically at Jackson who was an anxious as everyone else. Hayley’s trembling hands began to unravel the cardigan from her upper body and threw it to the ground, exposing her crescent-birthmark to everybody present. She pointed her finger to the mark, “This symbol on my shoulder means that I come from a royal werewolf clan-“

“Whom I slaughtered. I made sure of that.” Marcel broke her sentence which painted a cheeky smile on her face.

“Did you really think the werewolves are that stupid to keep them all in one place?” Hayley cheekily smiled when she saw Marcel’s expression fall from her words. She didn’t feel this good in a long time.

“If you want a war, I’ll give you one. With the werewolves.” Marcel crossed his arms as he stared intently towards her, “If you don’t unchain Klaus, I’ll make sure the werewolves know you’re coming for them. Let him go, and maybe you have yourself a new alliance.”

Klaus couldn’t help but strike a bold smirk across his face as he watched Hayley put matters into her own hands. Hayley continued, “You’d want that right? A couple of werewolves on your side? Or do you wanna watch your vampires being shredded to pieces and left with nothing but the blood of your people on your hands. ” Marcel began to shift in his spot as she continued, "You want to be King? You want to protect your people? Free Klaus or I'll make sure the werewolves kick your ass off your throne."

The hybrid emitted a chuckle from his blood-stained mouth and ridiculed, “Oh you don’t want to get on the wrong side of her…”

Marcel brushed off his comment and returned to a restless Hayley, “My rule still applies, no werewolves in the quarter besides you. We don’t want anything to do with your pack. Give me your word and he’s all yours.”

Hayley tensed her shoulders a little as her mind reverted to Jackson and hesitantly replied, “You have my word.”

It only took a simple nod from Marcel for two vampires to step forward and unclench the chains from Klaus’s wrists and Hayley could’ve sworn she felt a small smile play at her lips. The hybrid took a moment to regain his strength back before he raised his head and faced the crowd before his eyes laid on Marcel’s.

“Carry on. I’m sure you lot have better things to attend to,” he remarked before exiting the courtyard with his vampire speed along with Hayley enveloped in his arms and pressed against him like a moth to a flame.

 

* * *

 

 

Hayley was sitting outside on the front stairs with her chin resting on her knees as she fixed her eyes on the rhythm of the water in the fountain. It seemed to slightly calm her from her thoughts. The door behind her barged open to expose a hurried Klaus who was dressed out of his bloody clothes and into new ones.

“I’ll go tend to Elijah while you stay here, I won’t be long,” he said as he walked down the stairs before Hayley disrupted his path.

“How about a ‘thank you’ for saving your ass back there.” Hayley raised her eyebrows towards the hybrid as he begun to turn around, amused at the girl.

“You seem to have forgotten the fact that you confidently accused me of using our unborn child to sire a hybrid army.” He said without a hint of hesitation. Hayley sighed as she realized that he had a point. It might not have been constant smothering or never-ending hovering over her and the baby but she’d be lying if she said he didn’t care about his child. Maybe in an ideal world where power was insignificant, Klaus might have been able to show a little more.

Hayley broke eye contact and fixed her gaze at her shoes, “You’re right. I should’ve heard your side of the story before jumping into any conclusions. I’m sorry for that part.” She reverted her eyes back onto his blue one’s, “But I’m not sorry for trying to look out for the baby and being a least bit worried that its dad might have a hidden agenda for it which I know now, you don’t.”

Klaus acknowledged her words with a simple nod and turned his back towards her to leave before she interrupted again, "And what you said...back there about being 'the lesser brother'," the hybrid abruptly stopped in his tracks with his back still turned, "I don't think that's true. Elijah cares and he doesn't hold back to show it, yes that's great. But I've also seen _you_ care even if it was just for a few seconds. You and Elijah might be different but that's what makes you brothers. By being two sides of the same coin."

The hybrid slowly rotated his body to face Hayley, who was now on her feet yet still remained on the stairs. Klaus directed his eyes on her hands which gently sat on the tip of her swollen belly and heard the sound of his child's heartbeat once again. He pursed his lips and looked up to her visage. Klaus had always been amazed at Hayley. Whether it was the way she was able to stop him in his tracks and get him to listen to her or even just the constant reminder that they had a child together and she still remained by his side. Nevertheless, Klaus couldn't believe she hasn't escaped all together.

Klaus eased his shoulders and muttered, whilst attempting to change the subject and hide his sympathy, “You look famished. Eat something before I call Rebekah to force it in you.” Hayley scoffed and caught herself smiling knowing things were back to normal. Klaus turned around to leave when he remarked in the middle of his stride, “And to be clear, I had the situation all under control before you came, love.”

Hayley rolled her eyes as a response and watched Klaus disappear from the front yard with his vampire speed again. She went back to resting her chin on her knees and closed her eyes, pondering on the thought of Klaus actually being a father to this child.

_It could happen._


End file.
